


Weak

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Gnov, Beta!Janka, Collar, F/M, Femdom, Gloves, Heels, blowjob, cock stepping, face fucking, light degradation, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Even weaklings like Janka need attention.





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I have been itching to write this pairing for a while no Janka just screams masochist to me
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Has not been beta resd

The light caress of the heel against his cock sent small shivers up through the quartermaster's spine.

He was trembling softly as the collar digs into his thick neck. So long he's waited to be invited to the Advisor's suite and he would be lying if he said he had been hopeful for this. Her bored expression in the meeting as she pushed the foot of her sharp boots press on his cock under the table had been a tell tale sign lf what she promised him for this night.

A pair of silken gloved hands grip his round face with the finger tips lightly stroking his temples.

"Hmph. You don't even try to hide your desire, do you you pathetic toy."

Janka shook softly at her words, taking in a shaky breath as his cock twitches. She pulled her hands back a moment and quietly studied her gloved hands. Like she was far more interested in how the gloves outline her claws rather than the submissive weakling knelt before her.

A sneer comes to her face as she leans forwards to put her weight on the heel. When Janka whines at the sweet pain he can hear her chuckle.

"Oh how cute. You like that. Tsk," she snorted before she twists her foot back and forth to cause some friction.

"Ooooh...Ooooh...!" Janka panted heavily as he blushes, slick dribbling from his slit as sweet pain and needy pleasure melt together into something that made him groan, "Mistress..."

Gnov quirked a brow, "Hmph. I suppose I could take pity on you, weakling. After all you have been rather good in our time together. You haven't touched me with those unworthy hands without permission and got ready just as I ordered...it's almost dull how easily you follow orders, toy."

He grunts when the sharp, stilletto heel presses into the tip of his cock making him almost buck.

"So pathetic. All I have to do is step on your pathetic cock, say a few mean things and you just give in so easily. No wonder you're not a soldier you fat, sniveling welp," she lightly smacks his cheek, "The moment someone so much as hits you, you get riled up."

When she pushes the heel in deeper a quiet whine escapes him, his ears lowering as he arches softly.

"Should I even bother letting you cum? I'm not sure I want to fuck that pathetic slit of yours," slowly she rests hand on his head and smirks down at him, "Or perhaps you can change my mind, toy?"

Janka shuddered when he sees a flash of her fangs, groaning when she slowly twists the heel into the tender, hard cock.

"A-Anything for you Mistress..I-I am your humble toy..."

Gnov hummed, "Toys don't talk. I think I'll put your mouth to much better use...mmm yes. Get me nice and hard and maybe I might consider fucking you unworthy slit."

Without further prompt, Janka opened his mouth obediently and feels a shiver down his spine at the hungry look she gives him. Like the a hungry animal that's about to devour whatever prey lay before her. He made a choked sound when her cock slides easily into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat as her grip on his head tightens harshly.

"Mmrgk!"

"That's it, toy...oh yes, mmm your big mouth is almost better than those holes between your legs..." Gnov growls as she rocked her hips forwards, never taking her foot off the weeping cock, "I may just cum in it...aaah..."

Janka grunts as he tries to relax his throat as the thrusts grow brutal. He can feel his throat clenching slightly as he tried to fight down his gag reflex and his cock was hurting fiercely. He couldn't help the noises that are muffled by Gnov's shaft as he shamelessly enjoyed the agony as her words strike a chord in him.

He heard her growling as he lets her fuck his mouth.

"Would you like that, toy? Would you like to taste my seed before I send you back to the hole you crawled from?"

Janka gasps before making a high pitched cry when she stomps her foot down on his cock.

He just nods up at her before his mouth is stuffed again.

Gnov laughed softly before sighing, "Oh you pathetic weakling...you don't really deserve this...but you're my weakling toy."

She stills so that his lips were touching the base and makes him look up at her.

"Even weak toys shouldn't be put to waste."


End file.
